CAMINOS DE LIBERTAD
by alicecullen1986
Summary: Un encuentro cambio mi existencia…dos opciones, seguir creyendo que mi vida había terminado o hacerme a la idea que el camino apenas comenzaba


CAPITULO 1

CAMINOS DE MI LIBERTAD

UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

_Un encuentro cambio mi existencia…dos opciones, seguir creyendo que mi vida había terminado o hacerme a la idea que el camino apenas comenzaba_

Habían pasado casi diez años desde que me transforme en un moustro, un depredador, el más peligroso de todos, una abominación, creado solo para matar. Mi creador había intentado inútilmente que siguiera algunas de sus reglas, absurdas en ese momento, ese fue el motivo que me llevo a separarme de él, había sido el culpable de que yo fuera un demonio viviente pero no le permitiría que fuera él quien me digiera como reprimir mis deseos, ya me había quitado mi vivida humana, mi eternidad la viviría de acuerdo a mis propias decisiones, nadie ni nada influiría en eso, era mi decisión.

Antes de seguir con mi inusual relato observe a los seres más importantes de mi existencia, mi esposa y mi hija, ansiosas por que continuara y a mi padre en cierta forma me sentía algo culpable pero el solo me sonrió, lo cual me indico que aunque yo fuera el peor moustro del mundo me seguiría amando como entonces como ahora y como siempre.

Que es lo que pasa?-Pregunto mi hija ansiosa por que continuara, mi esposa se acerco a mi y me sujeto la mano con un ligero apretón, sabía que esa época no era muy agradable para mí y mucho menos era algo que tuviera que presumir, quizás si mi hija no estuviera presente sería más fácil, me inquietaba saber cual sería su reacción.

No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – Me dijo con dulzura solo para que yo escuchara, hacía años que no recordaba ese nombre, pero sin querer lo dije en voz alta, mendiga suerte la mía justo cuando todos estaban presentes, no me quedo más que sonreír y rogar que no me preguntar por aquel nombre que mis labios habían mencionado, pero la curiosidad de todos aumento en especial la de mi hija que había mostrado cierto interés, es demasiado persistente sepárese tanto a su madre.

Vamos hijo –mi madre me alentó –nadie piensa juzgarte

Suspire con cierta nostalgia- Es algo de lo que no me siento muy orgulloso

Las noche de la ciudad no eran tan iluminadas como lo es nuestros días era muy fácil ser un cazador en aquella penumbra, mis presas las elegía de acuerdo a mi propio patrón, creí que si cazaba solo a los malos, me haría sentir mejor, entre mis presas estaban, ladrones, violadores, asesinos, prácticamente la escoria de la sociedad, pensé que nadie los extrañaría y que de alguna forma les estaba haciendo un favor al menos pensar así me hacía sentir menos culpable.

No recuerdo con precisión la fecha, en gran parte por la habilidad de distorsionar un poco las mentes de sus amigos- sonreí al recordarlo- lo cierto es que estaba muy próxima a las navidades, era una noche como cualquier otra esperando que mi presera se acercara, escuche los gritos de aquella joven pero no pude hacer nada por salvarla, estaba ocupado con mi primera víctima de la noche cuando termine me apresure a buscarla aun seguían ahí frente a ese cuerpo inmóvil, dos escorias, sin pensarlo ataque a ambos no fue muy difícil deshacerme de ellos y beber su deliciosa sangre humana, estaba demasiado concentrado en mi tarea al menos eso creí, pero la verdad es que ellos eran aun más silenciosos de los que somos normalmente, recuerdo sus suaves manos sujetando mi hombro indicando que parara, también recuerdo haberle gruñido, ella solo me sonrío.

-Detente!- Fue lo primero que me dijo por alguna razón aquella fue una orden que no pude negarme hacer, la mire con incredulidad me sujeto con fuerza y me hizo escalar el edificio, se coló justo al lado mío .

-Guarda silencio- Me ordeno, solo que sin abrir la boca, me quede sin habla, inmediatamente llegaron dos hombres o mejor dicho dos vampiros corpulentos envueltos en capas.

-Demonios se nos ha vuelto escapar el neófito - Dijo el más alto.

-Calla!- Le ordeno el más pequeño –Percibes algún olor? - Pregunto como si supiera la respuesta

-No- Respondió su compañero – Demonios tú crees que … lo que nos faltaba interrumpir la cena de la señorita Alessia.

-Pero.. ella noo…-dijo con incredulidad- Será mejor limpiar este desastre, antes de que se enoje al menos así no se disgustara tanto, crees que debemos buscarla? y pedirles disculpas – Pregunto confundido como si estuviera condenado a morir.

-No- interpuso rápidamente su pareja – Bastará solamente con que limpiemos demos prisa ella no ha de estar lejos y si la interrumpimos seguramente estará de muy mal humor.

El desastre que había cometido pronto fue limpiado como si nada hubiese pasado, observe en silencio intentando averiguar mas .

-Son guardias- Me dijo mi acompañante – Pertenecen a los vulturis están buscando a un neófito que está causando ciertos problemas, no eres el único con ciertas habilidades –Me dijo triunfante.

-Nunca pensé que fuera el único eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte – replique a su cuestionamiento. A diferencia de mi don ella podía establecer un conversación mentalmente si necesidad que alguno de los dos hablara y muy a mi pesar era la primera vez que no leí la mente de alguien fuera humano o vampiro pero pronto me di cuenta que no era la única que poseía tales dones dos voces más se unieron a nuestra conversación poco usual.

-_Porque no dejaste que los guardias mataran a ese neófito _–Dijo con premura esa voz que sentía algo molesta.

-_Cállate! Deja que haga lo que quiera no pienso soportarla de mal humor por un siglo –_Dijo la segunda voz con un tono de risa _–Por lo visto estarás entretenida por algunos días, crees que podamos dejarte sola sin que te metas en problemas hermana._

_-Ahora soy yo la que se mete en problemas, deseo estar unas semanas más aquí a donde iran? –Pregunto, apacible y tan serena como lo era su deliciosa sonrisa._

_-Pensamos ir a Italia, hace siglos que no los vemos a ver como estas las cosas, de vez en cuando es necesario darnos unas vueltas no lo crees?._

_-Si es verdad a ver con que otra estupidez resultan esta vez, oh! Salúdalos de mi parte, diles que pronto iré a visitarlos y que dejen de creerse los dioses._

_-Jajaja-Estallo una de las voces – Déjalos vivir en su mundo fantástico tu y yo sabemos la verdad por cierto, nos iremos esta misma noche._

_-Te dejaremos lo suficiente para que puedas sobrevivir como cualquier humano,- dijo la voz seca y molesta del principio- Ah! Dentro de tu caja favorita están los documentos que necesitas para tu obra de caridad ya elegiste al afortunado?_

_-Aun no pero seguro que lo encontrare pronto, nos vemos en Italia después de año nuevo_

_-Cuídate mucho hermanita –dijo la primera voz con su tono seco pero un poco más relajado_

_-Sí, no te metas en muchos problemas te esperamos en Italia, quieres que alguno venga por ti?._

_-No, váyanse tranquilos nos vemos.-_Pronto aquella conexión se rompió dejándome nuevamente con aquella mujer el silencio que se producía era algo molesto nunca nadie había sido capaz de bloquear sus pensamientos pero lo peor es que ella podía escuchar los míos sin ninguna dificultad.

-Dudo ser la única que puede bloquearte mi joven amigo, no soy tan única eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte –Rio entre dientes al recordar lo que con anterioridad le había dicho.

Que quieres de mi? –pregunte algo desconcertado.

Nada en particular digamos que necesito un poco de compañía y tú necesitas alguien que te acompañe, nos haremos un favor que te parece?-

No necesito compañía –Dije tajantemente pero pronto cambie de opinión –Imposible!!! No puede ser!! .

Que demonios eres tu? –Pregunte molesto, jamás había escuchado hablar de alguien como ella en mis años como inmortal nunca me imagine encontrar algo así.

Caminemos!-Me dijo mientras de un sutil salto descendía del edificio, me uní presurosamente las preguntas me embargaban deseaba saber que era ella una abominación peor que yo.

Soy un moustro!!-Me dijo su voz parecía tornarse algo triste no pude evitar contestarle

-Yo diría que eres un ángel- intente por alguna razón que recuperara la sonrisa que minutos atrás estaba plasmada en su rostro ahora solo estaba un cara angelical seca sin sentimiento alguno.

-Un ángel caído seria mi descripción más apropiada mi querido amigo pero por lo visto ya he despertado en ti la curiosidad creo que si querrás mi compañía después de todo. Sonrió triunfante pues claro tenía razón había despertado en mi demasiada curiosidad sus habilidades todo lo que ella hacia me pareció facinante

-Me llamo Alessia –Dijo feliz ella sabía mi nombre mucho antes de preguntármelo pero aun así decidí seguí su singular juego.

-Soy Edward-Conteste extendiéndole la mano a lo cual ella correspondió.


End file.
